


Figuring Things Out

by anniewhovian



Series: Firsts [5]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Arcades, M/M, also really fucking cute, alternately titled: holy shit this is gay, like goddamn who allowed this to be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First date ahhhhh<br/>BHam #5<br/><3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figuring Things Out

First dates were awkward. Trying to find something to talk about, to fill the awkward silences. First dates with a long-time friend? Seem like they'd be easy, right? Topics should be easy to find. 

Ian was going to punch whoever said that in the face.

If anything, his first date with Jeff was _more_ awkward than a normal first date. There was an odd tension in the air, comparable to the air before a storm, heavy and weighted with approaching tension. Was this really what they wanted? Maybe it was too soon, maybe they should have taken more time to figure things out, to see where they stand...

"So...." Jeff began, tapping his foot quietly on the floor of the train compartment. Ian watched him quietly, tapping the space between them with his hand. Nervous energy rang through the room, Ian's neck prickling. He went still, sitting up straighter.

"Alright, let's get this out of the way. This is awkward. Hella awkward. Why are we acting so weird? We've known each other for how long now? Two years? Sure this is weird and new but we're still the same people we've always been, right?" Ian shoved a hand against his mouth to stop the spiel he had been ranting, face heating up slightly as Jeff's eyes widened before he laughed.

"You're right. I mean, sure we're... dating..." The word felt strange on Jeff's tongue. He went on, "but we're not total strangers. Did you finish that essay yet?" Ian sighed in relief, the claustrophobic feel of the train compartment finally dissipating. 

It was easy, talking like nothing was different, yet everything still felt so new. He kept catching himself staring at Jeff, wondering what it'd be like to feel his stubble under Ian's fingers. Were his cheekbones as sharp as they seemed? Ian's heart sped up, thankful that the stop of the train meant they would finally be out amongst others. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take being alone with Jeff.

The walk to the arcade didn't take long, a companionable silence coming over the two. Jeff bumped shoulders with Ian once, twice, his face a dim red as he laughed. It was nice. Really nice. 

"Two hundred tokens, please." Ian snapped out of his stupor, giving Jeff a glare.

"I can pay for my own tokens." 

"I know you can, but I want to." Jeff handed the money to the cashier, handing Ian his cup of coins before grabbing him by the hand, leading him into the bright arcade. Ian froze slightly, hyper aware of Jeff's hand around his own. When Jeff finally stopped he let go of Ian's hand, leaving Ian a mix of grateful and... disappointed? 

"I'm gonna kick your ass in DDR." Jeff gave a sly grin, his challenge an offer he knew Ian wouldn't turn down.

"You're on."

* * *

Ian was more drained than he thought he would be. The date had been fun, more fun than any date he had gone on before, and Ian found his face hurt from the insane amount of smiling he had done. Sitting next to Jeff on the train ride back, leaning into him slightly as he fought to stay awake, Ian felt Jeff's fingers thread between his own.

"Is this okay?" Jeff's voice was soft, and Ian found himself smiling once more. He squeezed Jeff's hand gently.

"Yeah. This is okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on tumblr: anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
